Won't be easy, But i'm in
by Cal-Wills
Summary: John Morrison comforts a hurt, injured, broken Phil Brooks after his match with Rey Mysterio at Over The Limit. CM PunkxJoMo  Mentions JeffxPunk SLASH Philligan Rated M Sex, etc.


Title: Won't be easy, but I'll I'm in.

Pairing: John Morrison/CM Punk(Phil Brooks)

Rating: M

Warnings: M/M, Slash Angst, Sex, Fluff. Lang.

Summery: John comforts a hurt, injured, broken Phil after his match with Rey.

Phil lay curled up in a ball on the floor of the locker room shower, towel over his face hiding the hideousness of what was left of his hair. That fucking bastard… actually fucking broke him. He actually broke his spirit… he was a broken man. He felt his chest heave with sobs as his fingers grasped what was left of his once gorgeous locks.

Rey Mysterio raped him of his innocence, his dignity, he stole something that made him who he was. Rey has shaved him bald, and in doing so, killed what made Phillip Brooks… Nobody would want him now… without his glorious onyx locks, he was hideous. He'd never felt more helpless in his life… just stuck there, helpless as Rey did what he wanted to him.

There was a small knock at the door. "P-punk?" It was Serena.

"Are you still in here?"

Phil sobbed taking a deep breath. "G-g-go Away Serena" he hissed, winching as his voice cracked. There was an awkward silence and Phil had thought she actually listened for once. "No. Punk you have to come out sometime… Joey and Luke already left… I mean this is the Men's shower… i-i- can't go in… you gotta come out…" Serena tried to reason with him. "I said… Go AWAY" Punk rasped, yanking the towel over his head that was still covered in blood from his match.

Serena sighed helplessly. "You left me with no other choice Punk" With that said, Punk was left in Silence. Good. That. Was. What. He. Wanted. To be left alone to wallow in his loss.

Serena approached the only Man who could help Punk. John Morrison.

"John… I need your help…"

"What do you want baldy…" John smirked in that cocky way he always did that made the fan girls squeal. "Where's the straight edge princess…"

"John! I know you dislike us, I know you hate Punk but he needs you. Please I can't get him to come out, you're the only one who could probably help him, he's hurt and I can't get to him…."

"Where is he?" He interrupted looking uninterested but his eyes told the truth. He was as worried as she was.

"Shower…"

"Go back to the hotel. I'll handle it." John didn't give Serena enough time to argue the matter as he spun on his heel walking at fast pace to the Men's showers.

Punk whimpered curling in tighter on himself as he fought the tears back. There was another knock at the door. "Serena GO AWAY DAMMIT!" Punk screamed, his voice cracking worse then before. There was the sound of the door opening and approaching footsteps. "It's not Serena Phil." John murmured walking toward the bundle of towels in the corner. Punk's heart skipped a beat at hearing John Morrison's voice.

He took a deep breath, clutching the towel tighter around his head. "John… Please go… get away from me." he whispered feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "No Phil" John murmured kneeling down at the wet floor, not caring that his designer jeans were getting wet. "John … I'm hideous… please I'm fucking begging you… please… please go…away" he sobbed as tears began flowing freely.

John swallowed hard. Phil was really broken. He was still bleeding that John could see, and still in his ring gear. "No… I'm not leaving." John murmured gently. He hesitantly placed his hand on Phil's back, moving it up and down, rubbing it comfortingly, grabbing the towel with his other hand, yanking it away from Phil's grasp. There were small chunks of onyx locks left, blood, cuts in some places, and Phil's eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears, his cheeks wet from the ones he had shed.

He was a mess, he looked like a beaten, broken warrior but he was still beautiful in John's eyes. "Phil… you're still…"

"Ugly"

"Beautiful" John corrected him.

"Hideous…"

"Gorgeous" John whispered standing and pulling his shirt off. He tossed it on the bench outside the showers, and scooped Phillip in his arms. Phil never looked at John; he kept his eyes diverted to the floor as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Just kill me… I don't wanna live anymore" Phil whispered brokenly as John sat him on the bench. "Phil" John hooked his finger under Phil's chin. "Look at me…" Hesitantly Phil glanced up looking into John warm brown eyes. "You are still beautiful. So you lost your hair… It'll grow back in time honey... Til then… You'll be okay… If you want… I'll be there along the way, keeping you from falling down. We can and WILL talk some more later … but for now… that's gonna get infected if we don't take care of it…" John murmured kissing Phil's cheek.

"I don't care." Phil mumbled. "You shouldn't either… I'm nothing anymore! I'm too ugly for you now…"

John's eyes narrowed in anger. "PHILLIP JACK BROOKS, ENOUGH! You are beautiful, now let's get this taken care of. No more lip!" John hissed as he grabbed a clean wash rag, beginning to clean Phil's wounds. "You're gonna need stitches… but let me go grab my shaving kit, and take care of what's left of your hair." John murmured walking out of the room, quickly to his shared locker room, fast enough to grab his belongings and race back to Phil.

He dugout his shaving kit, plugging in his electric razor, and shaved off what was left of Phil's onyx locks. "While we're at it…" He murmured trailing off as he shaved Phil's beard, trimming it back to the way he originally had it. "There betcha feel much better. Go Shower. Now." He murmured cleaning his kit, as he put it away.

"No..." Phil murmured, eyes staring off with a glossy look in them. John had had enough. He stripped out of his clothes, and then stripped Phil, scooping the comatose straight edge superstar up into his arms, carrying him to the showers. He balanced Phil as he flipped the showers on. Even as the water fell onto Phil's flesh, his eyes showed no sign of life. "Dammit Phil… not again…" This wasn't the first time Phil had gotten like this. The other time was when Jeff Hardy had left the WWE.

John pushed Phil against the wall, pushing Phil's legs up to rest around his waist. "Phil look at me…" John whispered, eyes darkening with concern and… something else. When Phil didn't, John fisted his cock, aiming it for Phil's entrance. He snapped his hips forward, impaling Phil on his hard cock; thrusting it in, burying himself balls deep. Phil screamed in pain as John's teeth grazed his neck, before resting his forehead against Phil's cheek. "Phillip…" he whispered as Phil's voice cracked, his screams dying down.

"John!" Phil cried weakly as John's hips snapped roughly into his. "Yeah?" John asked panting as he drilled into Phil, with slow, yet hard and rough deliberate thrusts. "Make it hurt… Please make it Hurt! I want it to hurt so I don't remember!" Phil cried, hands clutching at John's back and shoulders.

John grit his teeth delivering another hard thrust. "Don't worry Philly… JoMo's here to make it hurt!" John's eyes were squeezed shut as he slammed into Phil again, tightening his arms around Phil's slightly smaller form. "Please" Phil whispered voice raspy as he clung to John. "Shh.. Johnny's gotcha…" He murmured as he roughly took Phil's body.

Phil's bottom lip quivered as memories, unwanted, long forgotten memories came to the surface. Jeff. Jeff's gentle kisses, Jeff holding him, Jeff making love to him, Jeff drunk, Jeff yelling at him, He and Jeff Arguing and they're last night together. Jeff holding him gently, making slow passionate love to him, whispering lies and false promises in his ear as he cradled Phil like a lover would. Then in that instance, it flashed to Jeff's last match, and Jeff leaving, walking out of his life forever. Another memory rose to the surface.

FLASH BACK

_Phil lay on the shower floor sobbing, curled into a fetal position. Jeff was gone, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. Jeff took off with Matt and a few other guys to go to the bar, and Phil was left alone. Or so he'd thought. _

"_Phil?" It was Jeff! The voice of an angel, his guardian angel, his lover had not left him, he'd come back for him. Jeff picked him gently off the shower floor wrapped him into his strong embrace and pushed him against the wall. "I love you Phil" Jeff whispered kissing him passionately, pushing his jeans down, he pulled Phil's legs around his waist, and pushed inside of him. _

"_Stay …. with … me… please?" Phil sobbed. "I will. I won't leave you Phillip, I'll never leave you, honey I promise" Jeff whispered kissing Phil's cheek as he thrusted harder and deeper into Phil. Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he came, feeling Jeff come inside of him. But as Phil opened his eyes and the blurriness faded into clear, he realized it wasn't Jeff Hardy. It was John Morrison. _

_It was like Phil couldn't hear a thing John was saying because he'd temporarily gone deaf or something, John looked frantic when he didn't reply. John looked like an angel his wet hair soaked around his face, as more water pelted him over and over. John eased Phil to his feet but held him tightly to his chest as Phil hearing came back in like his vision, slightly fading in from muffles. _

"_Phillip I know he lied to you. I know he hurt you so many times, trust me, I wanna kill him so badly. But I won't for your sake. I care about you too much, I hate seeing you hurt." John murmured into his hair, kissing his head. "J-J-John?" Phil managed to get out. "I'm here Phil" John whispered stroking his hair. "I'll be here whenever you need anything at all. I promise". _

End of Flash back

The memory faded out as John slammed so hard into him; he knew there'd be a nice sized bruise there tomorrow. Phil whined as John's hand wrapped around his manhood, stroking him roughly, thrusting his hips roughly hitting Phil's spot, causing Phil to cum. "Oh damn John!" Phil cried out as he felt John follow him, shooting his load inside of him. The only sounds in the room was the sound of water hitting the shower floor, and John's ragged breathing. Phil rubbed John's back, as John looked up meeting his eyes.

"Phil… I can't keep doing this…"

"What?" Phil asked quietly winching at how raw his throat was.

"Hurting you… I'm okay with rough sex, once in a while… but sometimes…" John trailed off his face contorting in anger. "I mean… I care about you Phil, I love you… I can't hurt you anymore. I just…" John trailed off pressing Phil against the wall, this time in a loving manner, pressing his lips to Phil's in a sweet kiss. "I fucking love you Phillip… I refuse to watch you suffer anymore…"

"-but John-" Phil started to protest when John's lips cut him off with another loving kiss. "Buts baby… The only butt, I wanna hear is your moaning as I make love to you like nobodies ever done before…" John murmured pushing both of Phil's wrists above his head, using one hand to pin them there. "Stay still Hun, Don't fight this… Don't Fight me…" he whispered kissing Phil's neck lovingly, using his other arm to hook it under Phil's knee, pulling it up to his waist.

"John…" Phil hissed unable to stop himself from grinding against John's washboard abs. "Jeff…"

"What about that dickhead?" John asked trying to keep his cool, kissing and gently nibbling on the sensitive spot behind Phil's ear that drove him crazy when you got just the right place. Phil groaned in pleasure as John found it perfectly. "Johnny! Please!... Jeff" Phil pleaded but John was having none of it, and ground himself into Phil's thigh, making him temporarily forget his train of thought.

"John!" Phil gasped arching his lower back into John's body causing them both to groan in pleasure. "That's it Philly… Just forget everything… while I give It to you so good… you won't wanna stop, and you'll forget your name… but you'll be screaming mine" John whispered his promise, kissing Phil, forcing his tongue in his mouth, tasting Phil's sweet taste that was simply him. "Jeff!" Phil cried out, breaking the slow sensual kiss. "Jeff will be back for me..."

"He left you… remember? But don't worry baby, I'll make you forget that piece of trash too" John promised closing his eyes as his heart rate sped up. He grabbed himself, stroking himself a few times before aiming it towards Phil's Entrance.

"It'll be okay. I promise. I'll make you love me… Or die trying." John murmured giving a subtle thrust of his hips, pushing the head through that tight ring of muscle. Ironically, no matter how many times Phil had sex, he was always so damn tight. "Damn baby you're choking lil' Johnny down there" he gasped giving another slow gentle thrust.

Phil whimpered, biting his bottom lip trying to hide his small gasps of pleasure, as the water pelted him relentlessly. "More! John Please!" he cried out, for the first time giving in to temptation. John smirked behind Phil's head, thrusting his hips romantically into his soon to be lover. Phil tugged hopelessly at his wrists before John let go, grabbing Phil's other leg and pulling it around his waist.

Phil wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, closing his eyes, and letting the tears fall freely. "John… More" he whimpered as a small sob escaped his throat. John felt Phil sobbing against him and whispered soothing, loving words as his cock stroked Phil's insides. "It'll be okay Baby… JoMo's here to make the pain stop. Just let everything inside of you, the pain… humiliation, hurt, anger, angst, all of it… just let it go baby… everything will be fine I promise." John whispered kissing Phil's neck, pulling away to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm here" He murmured into the kiss, moaning a Phil's hands tangled in his hair, and he returned the kiss with a sense of urgency.

John moaned into Phil's mouth, as he took control, pushing himself harder into Phil. Phil moaned obviously liking the new pace. He broke the kiss, breathless. "Harder! Please Johnny! I need it! Please" His voice cracked with desperation and lust. "Please…" He whimpered helplessly at John's mercy.

"Say it…" John breathed. "Tell JoMo what you want, and I'm sure he'll be more then happy to give it to ya" he whispered huskily in Phil's ear causing shudders to go down his spine. "Take me harder Please Johnny" Phil cried burying his face in John's shoulder.

"Ask and you shall receive Baby" John murmured thrusting his hips harder into Phil. "Yes! John! So Good!" Phil cried clinging to John. John kissed Phil's neck, cheek, nose, head, chin, placing kisses all over Philly's face. Phil actually cracked a small smile at that as he snapped his hips against Phil's, hitting Phil's spot.

"Right There Johnny!" Phil whimpered as John continued hitting that spot, focusing on nothing but Phil's pleasure. Phil was panting like crazy as John hit his prostate once again, triggering Phil's orgasm. "Johnny!" Phil cried out as he held to John's muscled frame like a spider monkey. John buried his face in Phil's shoulder allowing himself to release. "Phil!" John murmured holding tight to the broken straight edge savior.

Phil's smile disappeared as sobbed, John's strong arms slid protectively around Phil, holding him. John knew it wouldn't be easy building Phil back up, but dammit He'd try or die trying. That's how much Phil meant to him.

~Finished


End file.
